Drag Race Queen Season 7
The seven season of Drag Race Queen began airing on June 24th, 2018, with cast members announced June 21th, 2018. The winner of season four headlined Logo's Drag Race Tour featuring Absolut Vodka, won a one-of-a-kind trip, a lifetime supply of NYX Cosmetics, a cash prize of $100,000, and the title of "America's Next Drag Superstar". In the season finale, ___ was crowned the season's winner, beating runners-up ___ and ___, while ___ was awarded this season's Miss Congeniality. Season 7 features the return of Dark Robin, who previously was the second queen eliminated on season 4 & Cheryl B who previously was disqualified for a fight with Campirella. 'Contestants' 'Contestants Progress' (Ages and names stated are during time of contest) 1 - This contestant won the Mini Challenge. :█ The contestant won'' Drag Race Queen.'' :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant competed in a four-person final lip-sync against all remaining contestants, but no one had got eliminated, thus being placed as a top-four finalist. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither one was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life and was eliminated. :█ The contestant was voted Miss Congeniality. :█ The contestant appeared on the "Reunion" episode and was still in the running. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the "Reunion" episode, but was out of the running. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the "Reunion" episode, chose to walk out and was out of the running. Episodes Episode 1: "10s Across The Board" Airdate: June 24, 2018 Synopsis':'' Christina Aguilera stuns on the mainstage; fan favorite queens from the past decade of Drag Race return as 14 new queens compete to become America's Next Drag Superstar and win $100,000.' 'Summary':'' Thirteen drag queens enter a new workroom of Drag Race Queen, where they are joined by RuPaul. For the main challenge, the drag queens needed to create million dollar looks using a bunch of junk from the 99¢ Store. It is the same challenge from the first episode of the first season. The judges include Michelle Visage, Carson Kressley, and Ross Mathews. Khara Black, Ava Nerve, Sabatina, Linda Evangeliste, Lora Evangeliste, Anitta Cookie Mateo & Cheryl B are all declared safe. RuPaul then announces they're going to add Farrah Moan into the competition, which is actually Christina Aguilera humorously impersonating Farrah in a pink wig. During the judges’ critiques, Ryu Hakije is praised for her the way she included the rubber gloves in her outfit, with Christina calling her creativity “off the charts.” Dark Robin & Diva Mousedes also receive positive critiques. Beast Boy is criticized for the construction of her money dress, with the judges saying it didn’t live up to the dresses made of money seen in previous seasons. Chanelina is praised for the concept of her outfit, but it is noted how the curves of her body are lost in the outfit’s round shape. Disastah is praised for the impressive construction of her outfit, but is criticized for including a hat that made it seem more like a witchy costume. Ryu is declared the winner of the challenge, with Diva Mousedes & Dark Boin ultimately being safe. Out of the bottom three, Disastah is declared safe, leaving Chanelina and Beast Boy up for elimination. During the lipsync to “Ain’t No Other Man” by Christina Aguilera, Beast Boy wins the judges over by throwing money from her dress into the air and dropping into the splits. After the lipsync, Beast Boy is declared safe, and Chanelina is eliminated. *'Guest Judges:' Christina Aguilera *'Mini Challenge:' Stand out on the runway among a sea of legendary queens from past seasons. *'Mini Challenge Winner:' Ryu Hakije *'Mini Challenge Prize: '$2,000 gift card from Fierce Queen Heels. *'Main Challenge:' Drag on a Dime: Construct a runway outfit out of miscellaneous items from a 99¢ Store. *'Main Challenge Winner: ' Ryu Hakije *'Main Challenge Prize:' A luxury Hawaiian getaway to Hale Mohalu Guesthouse and Retreat *'Bottom Two:' Chanelina & Beast Boy *'''Lip-Sync Song:"Ain't No Other Man"'' by Christina Aguilera *'Eliminated: '''Chanelina '''Episode 2: ''"PharmaRusical"' ''Airdate: March 29, 2018 Synopsis: The queens must wow the judges in a lip-sync, dance number inspired by pharmaceutical TV ads; Halsey and Padma Lakshmi guest judge; guests Andy Cohen and Alyssa Edwards. Summary: In the second episode, Andy Cohen helps RuPaul with the mini challenge. The two winners of the country dance competition were Ryu and Lora. The main challenge is a lip-sync extravaganza called PharmaRusical. They worked in two teams with Lora and Ryu as the team captains. Ryu selected Cheryl B, Khara Black, Princess Disastah, Diva Mousedes, Dark Robin and Ava Nerve to be on her team, while Lora picked Anitta Cookie Mateo, Linda Evangeliste, Sabatina, Beast Boy, and Marilyna Monroa to be on her team. They had special guest choreographer Alyssa Edwards to help them choreograph their dances for PharmaRusical. The guest judges for the main challenge were Halsey and Padma Lakshmi. The winning team for PharmaRusical was Team Vixen, with Vixen being the winner of the main challenge. Team Ryu was safe. On Team Lora, Beast Boy, Marilyna Monroa & Sabatina, were declared safe. Leaving Anitta Cookie Mateo and Linda Evangeliste as the final two for elimination. After a lip-sync battle, Linda Evangeliste was declared safe while Anitta Cookie Mateo was sashayed away by RuPaul. *'Guest Judges:' Halsey and Padma Lakshmi *'Special Guests': Alyssa Edwards and Andy Cohen *'Mini Challenge:' "Hay Girl Hay" Compete in a country-themed dance competition. *'Mini Challenge Winners:' Lora Evangeliste & Ryu Hakije *'Main Challenge:' The queens must wow the judges in a lip-sync, dance number inspired by pharmaceutical relating to medicinal drugs, or their preparation, use, or sale< TV ads. *'Main Challenge Winner:' Cheryl B *'Main Challenge Prize:' A Suite Of Jewels From Fierce! Drag Jewels and a $2,000 gift card from Nailed by Christie *'Runway Theme': Very Best Drag *'Bottom Two: ' Sabatina & Anitta Cookie Mateo *'Lip-Sync Song:' "Best of My Love" by The Emotions *'Eliminated:' Anitta Cookie Mateo Trivia * This season has a record number of New York queens - 9 queens * The first season when 2 queens return not in the all stars season (Cheryl B & Dark Robin) * Marilina Monroa is the oldest queen for all seasons Category:DRQ Category:DRQS7 Category:Seasons Category:Khonarh Category:Season 7 Category:S7